Tears in the Rain
by AloisFaustus
Summary: At Kage Academy, drama arises almost constantly. Heartbreak is forever around. Sex, drugs and rock and roll is their motto. Pain swirls around in the depths of the reapers AND the demons hearts. Could the two ever coexist in this drama-filled, romance-ridden academy together? Find out! AU! Pairings will be distinguished later on in the story. Rating WILL go up. Please R&R.
1. What Did I Tell You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

*William's POV*

"Summer vacation has come to a close, I suppose," I muttered to myself as I glanced through my packet of papers. I was back in in Kage Academy, the place full of life, and full of sorrow.

It was here that I heard a plethora of rumors about romance, and heartbreak. The even tanner Hannah Anafeloz had continued to pursue the forever cruel Claude Faustus although he flat-out expressed to her that he had no affections towards her at all. It was such a pity, but I had no sympathy. I knew people who had, but it was her fault for her continuing efforts. These are examples of how pitiful women in society can be.

"William~"

"And so the torture in my days begin," I sighed. I spun around and glanced at a flamboyant red-head dashing my way.

"You look absolutely ravishing! Same pale skin, and dark hair! You haven't changed a bit, Spears!"

I bowed to my classmate. "Neither have you, Grell."

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed, William!" He started twirling his red locks around his long, slightly feminine fingers. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I saw him. The only thing one could never forget about Grell Sutcliff was his personality.

"Oh, Will!" Sutcliff pouted. "I cut all of my long, flowing hair off! It was dreadfully long once we parted. Although, I'll admit, I do also like it short." He ran his hands through his short tresses, smiling satisfyingly.

"So? What's your schedule for this year Will?"

I handed Grell my neatly folded schedule sheet.

"Oh! We have a couple classes together! Sit with me at lunch, Spears?"

I turned as I noticed a blonde heading my way with a smile on his face. I thought it'd be fine if Grell sat with us.

"Of course, but Ronald will have to join us."

Grell smiled slightly. "That's quite alright."

Ronald Knox "glomped" me if you will, nearly knocking me over. "Hello William, my darling."

"Good morning, Ronald. How are you?" I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm alright. Waking up in the morning really kicked my arse." He stretched, and I knew his breath reeked of alcohol of the night before. He was out partying as usual.

Grell had that I-told-you-so smirk on his face. I knew rumors were going around that Ron and I had gone out separate ways, I mean we had very frequently because of this issue. The partying was one thing I couldn't tolerate with him, and whiffing the hint of Tic-Tacs and alcohol on his breath made my trust go out the window.

Grell poked Ronald on the shoulder with that Cheshire grin on his face. "Ronald, are you sure you're quite alright? Is that scent new cologne you're wearing?"

Ronald tried to "play it cool". "Yeah, definitely new cologne. I bought it with the money I saved up this summer."

I grimaced. That wasn't true, and I knew it. I was far more intelligent than that. I turned, and strode down the hall. I was furious, but my cold, calm features would never break.

I heard heels following. That definitely wasn't Ronald, and I was utterly disappointed. "What do you want, Sutcliff?"

"You should've seen it coming, you know. He's done it to you before, Spears. When will you recognize that enough is enough?" He admired his well-manicured nails, as he lectured me, which he had no place to do so.

"Stay out of my affairs. When will you come to realize that you can't make decisions for me?" I gritted my teeth together, and stepped forward a few steps.

"What a hypocrite William! Just like you tried to tell me all those days last year to stay away from Sebastian Michaelis? Well, let me tell you this: I'm still pursuing the beauty, and you can't stop me!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Then you'll end up like me, Grell. Lied to, and well, frankly, hurt." I turned the corner, leaving the fashionista by himself. I had to get to first period early, to empty my mind of all the wrongdoings that happened this morning alone. Class is where I could empty my thoughts. That's where I could be quiet, and at least myself.


	2. William's Decision and Propisition

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

A/N: This is chapter 2 of my Kage Academy story! Please review! That will really help my writing (: Enjoy!

*Grell's POV*

"Ugh! The nerve of that man!"

It was a minute before the bell rang for lunch and that blonde, two-timer Ronald approached me. "'Ey Sutcliff, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends, Ronald. Are you going to go chug down a pint afterwards?" The cruelty in my voice was unbecoming of me, but I had to do this for Will. He had put up with all of this heartbreak and the rumors. Hell, I've known William since grade school, and he's NOT ONCE been this beat up over a douchebag like Ronald.

"No, of course not, Grell. I understand why you're so beat up over this fight between Will and me, but it'll clear. It always does," he answered with a smile.

"It shouldn't. Will's too generous deep down and you thrive off that, you impudent little fool," I spat. "You don't deserve the man we all know as William T. Spears."

The shock in Ronald's eyes was immensely entertaining. Once he scowled, he hurled the letter at me. "Just make sure he gets this. Our entire relationship hinges on it, Sutcliff."

I cackled loudly. "Just like everything in the past did, eh, Ronald?"

He turned without a word and ambled off. That was when I realized I was the only person in the room. I stood and strut out, accomplished of the conversation I had. I had gotten so much off my chest, and I was pleased.

My heels clicked behind me as I entered the dining hall. It was full of actual chatter. People were trying to catch up in all of fifty minutes, but obviously that wasn't happening.

I spotted William with the other Reapers, and joined the, sitting across from Will specifically. "Hello, Will~ I missed you dearly!"

He took a bite out of his fresh, green salad. "Good afternoon, Grell. How has your day treated you thus far?"

I smiled my shark-tooth grin. "Oh, YOU know, I had a run-in with a certain Reaper who didn't show his face here."

His fork slipped right out of his grasp. "You didn't, Sutcliff…"

"Oh, of course not! He's just got a class at the moment, Spears!" I leaned forward. "You really should forget about him. I hate to see you lied to and all that nonsense." I moved my hands around in emphasis.

Will pushed up his spectacles. "We shall not discuss this right now. I'd like to enjoy my only free period."

I heaved a sigh. "It must be handled sooner or later. I truthfully prefer sooner."

He put down his fork, and took his glasses off his face. Things were getting serious. "Grell, what do you suppose I do? Leave the man I love because he does something I can't stand? That seems quite ludicrous, does it not?" He ran his hands through is locks stressfully.

I crossed my legs femininely. "That's not what I'm suggesting at all, pet." I paused momentarily. "Love is war. You will get hurt, Spears. In your case, he lied to you, cheated on you, and stole from you." I held up three pale fingers. "Those are three things a lover should never even THINK to do!"

He gazed at me, those cold eyes soaking in my words of wisdom. He then glanced down somberly. "You make a worthy point, Sutcliff. Why would he do such deceitful things to me if he felt the way he claimed he did?"

"Exactly! Now don't you see my point, Will? You must let go of this love, or else you will begin to hate everything!"

William smiled a brief, small grin towards me. "I'll see to it, Grell. I think it'll be best."

"I'm glad you're done soul-searching, Spears! Enough of Ronald Knox for a lifetime!" I chuckled, dusting off a small spot on my heel.

I thought I heard a small laugh come from Will, but it must've been my imagination. He rarely giggled, and it'd be a bit odd to hear that from him.

"So, Grell, do you have any plans afterschool?"

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "Unfortunately, no. I wish I did, but everyone here has a job."

Will glanced down at his salad. "How about we drive over to my apartment? It's been eons since we've done something so casual."

My cheeks turned a light shade of red. "I'd love to, Will! It'd be so fun!"

He stood up, grabbing his books in his arms. "Meet me in the parking lot if you will. My car is a black Honda Civic." He smiled slightly, and continued on his way.

I couldn't wait to spend some time with Will out of school. I was swooning! A day with Will was a day worth remembering!


End file.
